Verdade
by Smart Angel
Summary: Yoh esta se sentindo arrasado por causa das coisas que estao acontecendo. E Anna vem consolar... OneShort


Estamos sentados na sala, esperando o Ryu terminar de fazer o jantar, junto da Tamao. Todos nós já voltamos do inferno. Ate o Lyserg esta aqui. Hor-Horo, Ren e Chocolove também, apesar de termos nos desentendido durante a batalha. Todos estamos aqui, eu, Manta, Redseb, Seyrarm, Faust,... Só a Anna, que esta no quarto dela para variar um pouquinho.

Conseguimos trazer a Sati e os Gandharas de volta a vida, e Iron Maiden Jeanne também. Agora é só aguardar o resto das lutas para ver quais serão os quatro times vencedores.

Depois da nossa batalha contra o time "The Rens", a Sati nos explicou o motivo de ter no enviado para o inferno. Foi por causa do lance dos cinco guerreiros. A Anna já sabia de tudo, ela bem mais esperta que eu, não sei como ela consegue informações antes de todos nós. Senti-me incomodado com o plano, matar o Hao. Nunca matei ninguém, e nem quero fazer isso. Mas não é só esse o motivo de eu ter ficado incomodado, eu realmente acredito que a alma de Hao tem um jeito, e quando contei isso Anna, ela disse que concorda. Quando eu perguntei o motivo dela ser a única que me apoiava, ela disse que eu fiz a mesma coisa com ela: salvei a alma dela, me tornando amigo dela. Ela disse que estava quase no mesmo ponto que Hao esta agora, ela disse se eu consegui salva-la tenho muitas chances de salvar Hao.

-YOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH! – ouvi Horo-Horo gritando no meu ouvido.

-Hã? – minha primeira reação.

-Você é surdo? – perguntou Horo-Horo de novo.

-Por quê?- perguntei.

-Já te chamamos sete vezes. – disse Ren, pouco interessado.

-Ah! – falei - Que foi?

-Eu e a Tamao terminamos de fazer o jantar patrão! – Eu ia perguntar se você poderia ir chamar a patroa Anna pra jantar conosco. Você pode fazer isso patrão?

-Caro! – respondi sorrindo, mesmo que não estivesse muito feliz.

Levantei-me e comecei a subir as escadas. Ainda me sinto um pouco incomodado com o plano da Sati. Todos dizem que é a maneira mais fácil de acabar com o Hao. Todos acham que minha idéia é impossível. Será que é mesmo?

-Quem é? – perguntou Anna de dentro do quarto, depois que eu bati.

-Sou eu Anna-chan! O Yoh! – respondi.

-Pode entrar. A porta esta aberta. – respondeu ela.

Abri a porta e vi ela sentada em seu futon, lendo um livro. Ela estava com um vestido preto de sempre, e estava usando o lenço vermelho amarrado na cabeça, o que a deixa mais Kawaii.

-O que você quer? – perguntou Anna.

-Er... O jantar está pronto Anna. – disse sorrindo, um pouco nervoso. – Você vai jantar lá com a gente, né?

-Sim. – respondeu Anna, sem tirar os olhos do livro.

-Er... Você quer que eu espere você aqui? Assim descemos juntos? – perguntei, sorrindo meio nervoso agora.

"Pergunta idiota!" disse pra mim mesmo.

Anna tirou os olhos do livro e olhou para mim. Eu continuei sorrindo. Ela soltou um suspiro, fechou o livro que estava lendo, sem marcar a pagina, e colocou ao seu lado. Depois olhou para mim e perguntou:

-Qual é o problema?

-O que você quer dizer? – perguntei ainda sorrindo, mas um pouco confuso.

-Você sabe muito bem o que eu quero dizer! – disse Ana seria – Sei que tem algo de incomodando! Esse seu sorriso falso não me engana!

-Você sabe quando algo me incomoda, mesmo se eu estiver sorrindo – disse, agora eu sorri tristemente – Diferente dos meus amigos...

-É claro que sim! Não sou idiota que nem eles! – disse ela zangada, acho que ela achou que eu estava comparando ela com meus amigos – E alem disso, é meu trabalho como sua futura esposa saber quando algo te incomoda! Agora anda... Desembucha! Fecha a porta, senta aqui e me fala o que te incomoda.

Obedeci. Quando me sentei ao lado dela, ela me disse calmamente _"O que aconteceu?"_. Eu comecei a chorar. Isso acontece às vezes. Quando algo me incomoda, Anna sempre descobre. Ela pede para eu contar o problema, e quando olho nos olhos dela, começo a chorar. É como se tudo que eu estivesse segurando, viesse a tona no mesmo instante! E no final ela sempre me consola, como quando disseram que eu era irmão do Hao. Eu o via matando, e me sentia como se fosse a outra metade dele, me deixou arrasado. Sentia-me culpado, por todos os que Hao matou. E ainda me sentia mal sabendo que eu era apenas a outra metade de uma pessoa. E Anna me ajudou a superar isso! Por isso que sei que posso sempre contar com a minha Anninha!

-Então é isso? – disse Anninha, depois que eu terminei de contar o que aconteceu – Você não concorda com a idéia dos cinco guerreiros. Não quer matar Hao. E não sabe o que fazer?

-Eu queria salvar a alma do Hao. – disse fungando – Eu quero ajudá-lo. Eu acho que posso fazer algo por ele, mas não sei como! E tudo que me contaram sobre as coisas que ele fez no passado... Ele fez coisas tão... Tão ruins...

-Mas toda verdade tem um segundo lado. – disse Anna

-O que você quer dizer? – perguntei confuso.

-Aqui. – ela pegou o livro que estava lendo, levantou e me mostrou – Descreva o que você?

-Eu velo um livro grande. –comecei sem entender, e comecei a descrever a capa do livro.

–Sabe o que eu vejo? – ela não esperou pela minha resposta, e começou a descrever o que ela via. – Interessante, não?

-Por quê? – perguntei ainda mais confuso.

-Estamos olhando à mesma coisa, só que, estamos vendo coisas diferentes. – disse ela - Só porque eu estou vendo esse livro de uma maneira diferente de você, não significa que o que você me disse do livro seja mentira, significa?

-Não.

-Por quê? Por que o que você disse é diferente do que eu vejo se estamos vendo a mesma coisa?

-Porque eu estou observando a capa, e você esta observando a parte de trás do livro. As duas coisas são verdadeiras, mas estamos vendo diferentes lados, por isso não vemos a mesma coisa. Mas só porque não vemos a mesma coisa não quer dizer que o livro não seja o mesmo.

-Certo. – disse ela – A mesma coisa acontece com a verdade. E isso acontece com a historia do Hao também. A verdade é: O Hao quer fazer um mundo só de xamãs. Você ouviu o lado dos outros, para saber o que fazer, você deve ouvir o lado do Hao. Você não sabe o que leva ele a pensar que um mundo só de xamãs seja bem melhor. Antes de conhecer, eu concordava com ele.

-Anna. – disse chateado.

-E sabe por quê? Porque os humanos normais me fizeram sofrer. – disse Anna – A mesma coisa pode ter acontecido com o Hao. Ele pode apenas estar querendo se vingar de uma ferida que aconteceu no passado dele. Talvez o Hao queira esse mundo, não porque ele é uma pessoa má, e sim por vingança.

-E como eu resolvo isso? – perguntei

-Descubra o lado do Hao. Duas meias verdades formam uma inteira. Sabendo o lado do Hao você poderá afirmar o que realmente aconteceu. E assim poderá ajuda-lo.

Verdade. Tudo verdade. Anninha nunca erra. Parei de chorar e a abracei, como forma de agradecimento. Ela pareceu surpresa.

-Agora vamos comer. – disse Anna.

-Certo Anna-chan! – disse sorrindo.

-Er... Anna-chan! – chamei quando estávamos na porta do quarto.

-Sim? – perguntou ela se virando para mim.

-Er... Eu... Er... Eu meio que... – ia dizendo nervoso, antes de ser interrompido por uma voz vindo de lá de baixo.

-Vocês dois estão casando ai em cima? Por que a demora? Eu to com fome! – gritou Horo-Horo impaciente.

-Estamos indo! – gritei de volta, e fui descendo as escadas.

-Yoh?

-O que? –perguntei olhando para ela.

-O que você ia me dizer?

-Depois eu conto! – disse sorrindo para minha noiva.

Chegando lá embaixo começamos a comer. Eu estava me sentindo bem melhor. E comecei a imaginar se um dia, nós, os Asakuras, poderíamos nos reunir numa sala de jantar, toda a família num jantar. Vovó, vovô, mamãe, papai, eu, minha esposa Anna e o Hao. Seria ótimo! Toda a família reunida...


End file.
